


That Should Be Me

by DaveHarley (NedandChuck)



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Misunderstandings, background pipster, background snaibsel, bi dick, i can't stop myself from including those ships I'm sorry w/ all my heart, i h8 wallys parents and they aren't allowed to speak his name ever again, kinda Angst with a happy ending, pan wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/DaveHarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>directly based off the "straight guy worries he's homophobic towards gay roommate, realizes he's fallen in love with him" article which is the cutest thing I have ever read and there's a link in the notes. </p><p>Wally has lived with Dick for three years, and his one night stands had never bothered him before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Should Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.gaystarnews.com/article/straight-guy-worries-hes-homophobic-gay-roommate-ends-falling-love/
> 
> ^^^^ the article
> 
> !!! tbh i think wally would be p good about lgbt+ issues, but he still has leftover internalized homophobia from his parents. so there's mentions of that. please be careful (it's not in detail I just don't want any one to get hurt !!)

Wally breathes out a heavy sigh as the door closes behind another of Dick’s conquests. He should really stop thinking of them like that. It’s rude. It’s terrible and petty and Wally _hates_ himself, because he has never once known himself to be as biphobic as he acts around Dick, not since he started living with his aunt and uncle. He scowls at the closed door for a moment longer until he hears Dick emerge from his room.

 

“Hey bro,” Dick runs his hand through his hair, not even bothering to look embarrassed. Not that Wally blames him, they’ve been roommates for a long time, it stopped really being awkward a while ago. Or, it did for Dick, anyways, and Wally figured that it was already terrible enough of him to be so completely uncomfortable with Dick’s… _guests_ privately. Actually showing it would make it worse. So Wally raises his hand in a two-finger wave around his keys and pretends he’s not avoiding eye contact.

 

“Sweet, you made breakfast?”

 

“No,” Wally says bitterly, grinding his teeth when Dick looks surprised at either his tone or his answer. _“Kori_ did.”

 

“Aww, Star’s great.” Dick coos, pouring the smoothie the girl who’d just left had made. “She was at the bar last night cause the girl she likes was on a date with a guy they know. She was sweet as hell, I bet she could win the girl over.”

 

“I’m sure,” Wally bit out. He had no reason to be bitter with Koriand’r. She seemed as nice as Dick insisted, had hugged Wally when he came into the kitchen and given him a fresh cup of coffee as he gathered himself. She even asked what he wanted for breakfast and looked like she would sincerely make him the eight fried eggs he’d jokingly requested. After they were both more awake he learned she had a sharp wit, too, and a very strong will. The point was that he liked her, she seemed great, but he was still inexplicably short with her. “I have to go to class, don’t forget to call Alfred at noon.”

 

Dick thanked him for the reminder around a mouthful of breakfast as Wally left as quickly as he could. 

 

Wally tried not to think about it throughout the day, and he was actually so focused on his lectures that he managed. It wasn’t until Artemis dragged him to the cafeteria that he thought of much else besides chemistry. She called him a loser when he responded to her offer to buy him something with, “Sodium Hydrogen.”

 

As he pulled out his lunch, he remembered that it had been Dick’s turn to pack it. Inside was a sticky note reading _have a lovely day dearest_ followed by little heart doodles. Wally sent Dick a snapchat of the note in his lunch, covering it with stickers of hearts and kissy-faced emoticons. Dick responded with a series of smiley faces.

 

“Gay,” comes a voice from behind him, and Wally startles when Artemis puts her lunch down beside him. “Just date him already, Flash.”

 

‘Flash’ was the nickname given to Wally’s uncle Barry, who was a star pupil or whatever, and the professors that had him passed it on to Wally when they found out the two were related.

But to the point.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Arti.” Wally leans across the table and smiles flirtatiously. “I’m straight as they come, I’d much rather date you.”

 

She pushes his face away with a snort, “Sure, as if you could even take Zee.”

 

“I couldn’t.” Wally cedes, and Artemis mutters something that sounds like _damn right._ Which hurts his pride a little. Whatever, it’s not like his flirtations with Artemis are ever serious anymore, especially not since she’d gotten a girlfriend, it was just a friendly back and forth thing. Just like what he did with Dick. He told Artemis as much.

 

“The gentlemen doth protest too much.” She tells him, and steals a slice of apple. “Okay, buddy, I won’t argue with you. If you ever need to talk though, you know I’m here, right?”

 

Stunned by her sudden serious tone, Wally just nods, and she copies the movement once before standing up. “See you tomorrow, nerd.”

 

“Later loser!” Wally calls after her. As she left, he sighed. Richard John Grayson is his _best friend_. HIs best friend is bi. Artemis is bi, too, though, and he loves her.

 

He had known people who were perfectly fine with people being gay until it was one of their kids. Dick wasn’t his child or whatever, but maybe it was the same concept. Wally groaned into his hands and shoved his trash in the can.

 

**XxX**

 

Wally was absolutely sure he had no problems with gay people, all three of his closest friends were actively in same sex relationships. Wait, no that sounds like something someone who secretly has a problem would say.

 

Hartley is giving him a knowing look from across the counter, and Wally really wants to know _what_ it is the Piper knows because he’s getting a little nervous under that gaze. Dick snickers when Wally shifts uncomfortably and upends a bottle of salsa into a bowl.

 

“Hart, if you’re gonna be here this early you’ve gotta at least help out.” Wally whines, knowing it won’t make a difference.

 

“Nah,” Hartley sinks further into where he’s perched on the stool. “I’m just here to make sure I get the good beer.”

 

To prove his point, Hartley gulps his drink and smiles winningly.

 

“Sure,” Dick hums, setting another bowl of chips on the counter, “Or maybe it’s just cause James always arrives with the early crowd.”

 

Hartley scowls into his cup and flips the two of them off. Wally signs ‘fucker’ at him, and is answered with a winning smile, before the Piper slinks into the living room to escape their teasing. 

“If we aren’t careful he’ll infest our apartment with rats again.” Dick reminds Wally that Hartley is nicknamed the Pied Piper for a good reason.

 

“Those critters were perfectly tame,” Wally scoffs, hiding his grin when Dick laughs so hard he chokes at the word ‘critters’. “They were just _creepy_. But once you got used to ‘em, it was cool.”

 

“Too bad for the no pets policy.” 

 

More people file in and Dick starts to flit about playing host. Wally makes his way back to the kitchen after a couple hours to refresh the drink table as Dick comes in to grab some more dip. He puts his hand on the small of Wally’s back to warn him that he’s behind him as he grabs for the can in the cupboard, and Wally freezes. The only thought he can think is that this feels so _domestic_ and _good_ , and maybe even a little _married._

 

His face still feels hot and his body a little numb as he heads back to the living room and plops beside Artemis on the couch.

 

“Why the hell are you smiling so big, West, it’s terrifying.”

 

 _“He_ looks terrified,” Zatanna adds from beside her.

 

“I’m not- I don’t- I just-“ Wally shakes himself. “I’m fine, I’m just drunk.”

 

“Why does West look like he just got some?” A third voice adds to the mix, and Wally wonders, not for the first time, why they ever invite James Jesse to their house parties. NO, not house parties, because _that_ is what middle aged couples throw. Just normal parties. Like normal college students. The answer was that despite being an ass pretty much all the time, James is pretty fun.

 

Artemis snickers and coos when Wally makes a whining noise. Zatanna nods sagely, as if he’s solved the mystery. Wally slouches into the couch and watches Dick mingle. And flirt. And Wally doesn’t pout, even if Hartley sticks out his lip and makes puppy eyes at him mockingly, much to the girls’ amusement.

 

“Why can’t he just pick one?”

 

It was supposed to be too quiet for anyone to hear. It wasn’t supposed to sound like it did. Wally _really_ needed to think things through before saying them. Three angry faces turned towards him. Zatanna buries hers in her hands.

 

“No!” Wally holds up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “That was not what I meant, I’m so sorry. I meant a _person_ not a gender, please stop glaring at me.”

 

Artemis thwacks him upside the head (very hard) and he sinks back into the couch.

 

**XxX**

 

Wally folds his arms and scowls at Roy across the room. The asshole looks smug as he rests his chin on Dick’s shoulder. In nothing but boxers and a sweatshirt. _Wally’s_ sweatshirt, which was last seen in Dick’s room after he borrowed it. Both of them were tired and giggling and rumpled, even though it was only nine at night. Wally clenched his fists. He just wants to get a snack, not watch his roommate flirt (in just his boxers, covered in indecent bruises) with their mutual friend. It’s not like Wally doesn’t know what they did sometimes when Roy came over, he just doesn’t like to think about it, but now he is being forced to.

 

“Want some ice cream, Walls?” Roy smirks, stealing Dick’s spoon for himself.

 

“No,” Wally clenches his teeth, dropping his bowl in the sink a little more noisily than strictly necessary.

 

“You sure?” Roy grins, the spoon still caught in his teeth, as Dick pulls out his phone and taps away on it.

 

“I said _no_ , Roy, fuck off!” Wally shouts, and the sound echoes around their quiet kitchen - or maybe just Wally’s mind, as he tries to sort out why he’s so angry right now.

 

“Uh,” Roy suddenly sobers, and Wally feels like he should feel bad, but he doesn’t, he just feels pissed and confused. Dick is frowning at him, phone forgotten at his side. Roy shifts and gestures toward Dick’s bedroom. “Right, I’m sorry. It’s pretty late, I’m gonna get dressed and head home.”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Wally’s fists are clenched, but he doesn’t know why, and that’s making him even more upset.

 

He doesn’t feel right to move until the door closes behind Roy. His head is spinning and he thinks he’ll fall down, but when he finally moves away from the sink, he’s greeted by furious blue eyes glaring into his very soul. Uh-oh. Last time Dick gave him that look was when he and Damian exploded Bruce’s birthday cake in the oven. Except this is worse, because Wally is without a (tiny) accomplice, and Dick doesn’t look fond, he looks tired and frustrated and like he doesn’t really want to look at Wally right now.

 

“What the fuck was that?”

 

“What?”

 

“You were an asshole to Roy for no reason!” Dick gestures toward the door.

 

“Roy and I are always assholes, especially to each other. I thought you knew that.”

 

“Wally,” Dick breaths, “Shut up. Just…. Is your problem with the fact that he’s a guy?”

 

“What.” Wally repeats, less of a question, and more of a ‘his mind is empty and he isn’t processing what Dick just said is he actually saying that?’.

 

“Be serious, Wally, do you have a problem with the fact that I sleep with other men?”

 

“What the fuck, Dick, no! Why would I? I don’t….”

 

At that, Dick looks away, rubbing his temple and sighing. It’s stressing Wally out, because he really doesn’t know what’s happening, and the dizziness is starting to come back. “Then why the _fuck_ are you being so rude to Roy all of the sudden? You have no reason to be upset about me having people over. At least we’re polite, way more so than you and Art were when you were dating. Do you even know why you’re acting like this??”

 

Wally hesitates. No, he doesn’t, and he’s been trying to figure it out since it started. He can’t even pinpoint when that was. “No. You’re right,” he concedes. “I was way out of line. I’ll apologize to Roy in the morning.” For extra measure, in the sincerest voice he can muster even though it feels like a lie, he adds, “I really don’t care who you sleep with.”

 

Dick finally looks him in the eyes again, and this time every trace of anger is gone, replaced with something so _heartbreaking_ that Wally wants to look away himself. But he can’t, because he is trying to apologize here. Dick’s fingers flex, and he runs them through his hair like he wants to tear it out. “I can’t stay here tonight. I have to leave, I can’t…” his voice is shaking and cracking and so is Wally’s heart and it’s way too late at night for this bullshit. “I’m gonna stay at Kori’s.”

 

“Okay.” Wally is reminded of the cute red head, who Dick had kept in friendly contact with since the night they slept together. He shudders a little. Dick looks up at the movement and squints at him.

 

“And if I sleep with her again it wouldn’t bother you? Since it’s at her place and not ours?” Dick asks like there’s a right and wrong answer.

 

Wally takes in a shaky breath and he feels pressure building in his chest and behind his eyes but he just nods quickly and lets out a mumbled, “No. That wouldn’t be any of my business. It’s not when it’s here either.”

 

“You’re shitting me.” Dick mutters, and retreats into his room to pack an overnight bag.

 

Wally hates the idea of watching him leave, for some reason, so he quickly retreats to his bedroom and takes deep breaths that shudder when he hears the door slam.

 

**XxX**

 

Wally has been chastised enough for one lifetime in the past three days alone. Three days, that’s how long it’s been since he’s seen Dick, but it feels like it’s been weeks or something stupid like that. Artemis left him a long string of texts about how much of a dumbass he was, after Dick cancelled on their plans to go to the movies. Hartley had accused him of being jealous, then groaned in exasperation when he said that he wouldn’t react that way just because Dick was getting some and he wasn’t.

 

Now he is becoming one with Aunt Iris’ couch cushions, pretending the world was washed away and the only things left are him and the cheesecake cookies she had just taken out of the oven.

 

Aunt I disrupts his daydreams when she takes a seat next to him, and he lets his head loll to the side to stare at her, his fifth cookie already in his mouth. “Alright, Wally, what’s up?”

 

“What do you mean what’s up? Nothing’s up.”

 

“Do not think I won’t take away your cookies.”

 

“You probably should,” Wally tells her, but still picks up his sixth cookie and slides the plate away from her. Finally, he sighs and slouches even further, “It’s stupid.”

 

“All the more reason to fix the problem faster, now c’mon _Flash_ , what’s eating you?”

 

Wally stares at her for a long moment, then lets the story of how irrational he’s been lately flow off his chest, which doesn’t feel much lighter, really, and only makes him feel like he wants to cry again.

 

“Wally,” she murmurs after a long moment, in that tone he knows is her ‘Wallace Rudolph West what the fuck’ voice. “Wally, baby. Have you considered that you might be jealous?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve thought about that.” Wally insists, and Aunt Iris looks slightly relieved, but suddenly deflates when he adds, “but he’s always respectful about bringing people home and it’s not like I get like this when anyone else talks about having sex. Which is a lot, you know my friends.”

 

“No, Wally I mean…” Iris runs a hand through her red hair and her nephew’s hands twitch to do the same. “You oblivious walnut.” she mutters quietly. “Do not freak out, but doesn’t this kind of seem like how you acted when Artemis started dating? Do you think you might have a crush on Dick?”

 

Wally freezes with an incredulous grin on his face. His brow furrows and his posture suddenly improves, oddly comforted by her gentle and fond expression, but not enough to keep from panicking. “Do I have a crush on Dick?”

 

“I can’t tell you that, Wally. You know it’s okay if you do, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” Wally breaths, his voice shaking. It’s not like he’s never thought of other boys as attractive. “I mean… When we went to pride and Dick and I pointed out cute boys I just kinda thought I was comfortable enough with my masculinity or whatever. It might…”

 

“You’ve always talked about people of every gender equally.” Aunt Iris confirms, then hesitantly continues, “And you looked pretty happy whenever anyone referred to you as Dick’s boyfriend.”

 

Wally remembers thinking that the way his stomach twisted was just the excitement in the air, that the heat that flooded him was because it was so hot out that day. “I think I might like boys. I think I might like everyone.” Iris nods patiently. “I think I might like Dick.”

 

Iris smooths back his hair and he melts into the couch, gravitating towards her so he can lean on her shoulder and card her fingers through his hair as she whispers reassurances about his sexuality. He screws his eyes shut and uses her voice as background noise to his mantra that insists that he is safe in the West-Allen house, that his parents can’t hurt him for not being straight, he’s okay, it’s okay, Aunt I says so.

 

“And he hates me.” Wally says when he feels the panic clawing at him dissipate. “I pissed him off because I was jealous and couldn’t figure it out.”

 

Iris’ soothing motions don’t stop, “Honestly, I’m not sure about that. I think he might like you too.”

 

Wally shoots up, his head colliding with Iris’ chin. They both fumble a minute before he trains his eyes on her, wild. “Aunt I, I know you’re trying to make me feel better but please don’t give me a heart attack.”

 

“You said he was angry at you for insisting you don’t care who he sleeps with. Maybe he was trying to get you to realize you like him. Maybe he wanted you to get jealous.”

 

Wally feels like he needs to take a lap. He flies off the couch and starts pacing quickly. “No, he… Dick isn’t… I can’t deal with this being reciprocated right now, I’ll throw up.”

 

Iris stands and waits for him to circle back around to where she is. She cups her nephew’s cheeks in her hands and looks him in the eyes. “That’s okay, forget I said anything. Do you want to order a pizza?”

 

His “Yes, please,” is muffled by her hands. She embraces him quickly before leading him to the kitchen, where the phone and take out menus are.

 

When his Uncle Barry comes home, he comes out to him in an offhanded remark. Barry tries to act just as casual in his answering quip, but he’s grinning like the time Wally brought home the science trophy sitting front and center on the entertainment center, and the next day he comes home with a blue, pink and yellow balloon that looks like it used to say “Congrats! It’s one of each!”. Some words are covered in duct tape, which in turn has his uncle’s handwriting in sharpie on it so it now reads “Congrats! You like each and every gender!”. Wally cries, which makes Barry cry, and Iris is tearing up on stand-by with a box of tissues, until they all end up sitting on the floor hugging and laughing through tears.

 

The days following are not as fun. Wally stays the weekend at his aunt and uncle’s, mostly curled up against the arm of the couch staring at his phone.

 

He had group messaged his friends (except Dick), just saying **“not str8 lmao”** and got varying responses. Artemis sent a stream of confetti emojis, followed by a dozen hearts, and the words **“i got ur back.”** Hartley sent a text that said **“Same.”** and reiterated the promises of free ass-kickings that Wally had given him when Hart had come out to him.

 

Still, the only person he specifically doesn’t want to come out to over text is Dick. Which means he needs to plan how he should really do it. All of Saturday he spent watching cartoons and mildly escaping reality, but on Sunday he decides he needs to figure this out, even if he feels panicked even thinking about how the scenario will play out. In his mind, there is no way it will turn out Dick likes him. In the best case scenario, he would not freak out when Wally told him how he felt, and the rest of their friendship would be tentative and fragile. Wally almost doesn’t want to tell him, to keep their relationship from changing. It’s already too late for that though, he supposed, and it is painfully obvious that he doesn’t do well with behaving politely when he’s jealous. Artemis’ dates never stirred up this much emotion, but Wally supposes that his bitterness towards them was lessened because he knew that as much as he still loves her, it had stopped being romantic a long time ago. Also because she would kill him if he ever mistreats her dates. He is surprised Dick didn’t, honestly.

 

He leaves Sunday night with no real plan, but when his aunt kisses his cheek and tells him to be brave, he supposes that Wests are usually very good at winging it, anyways.

 

Dick is on the couch when he comes through the front door. He turns towards Wally with half a popsicle in his mouth and Wally suppresses a full body shiver. How he didn’t notice his crush before is completely beyond him, but the thought flies away when he finds his feet carrying him towards Dick, his roommate helping to close the distance. They stand awkwardly between the door and the couch, both of them rushing to speak first. Wally clamps his mouth shut and motions Dick to go first. He owes him a lot more than that already.

 

“I’m not going to apologize.” Dick starts. “But even though the last time I saw you you seemed like you were trying to usurp my nickname, I missed you a hell of a lot.”

 

Wally draws in a shaky breath and wills his heart to stop trying to break his ribs. “I _will_ apologize, because I was in the wrong that night. I am so sorry, Robin,” Dick’s nickname held a much more sentimental value than ‘Flash’ did for Wally. Dick had told him the story some late night forever ago, about how his adoptive father had given him the nickname when Dick corrected his song bird facts forever ago. “What I did was stupid and inexcusable. Even though I do have an excuse. Rob, I-“

 

Dick holds up his hands and Wally freezes, already feeling his insides compact themselves to ready for rejection. Dick probably saw straight through him. He is gorgeous, he probably gets a million guys falling at his feet every day, he probably knows the patterns and realizes that he charmed the fucking socks off Wally a long time ago. “It’s late.” he says instead of any number of things Wally’s head is screaming at him in Dick’s voice. “And I know you probably have your reasons, but I sort of don’t want to hear them right now. Maybe that’s selfish. It probably is. I just really want to finish this movie with you, and maybe sort everything out when I’m not tired. Please?”

 

Instead of using the words caught in his throat, Wally nods and takes the hand Dick offers him to pull him to the couch. They finish watching Lilo and Stitch, and Wally barely has the mind to turn it off before the two of them drift off at opposite ends of the couch, legs entangled.

 

**XxX**

 

The whole school gets Tuesday off for the anniversary of the founding of the school. Most students are convinced it’s a fake holiday invented by the school board to get an extra vacation day, and the tradition was passed down until it became an accepted day off, but no one complains. The chance to relax or catch up on studying appeals to the masses. Dick and Wally opt to spend the day like they always do, marathoning a tv show. Today it’s How to Get Away with Murder, and although Dick already knows the plot twists of the first half season, he still gasps with every one. Wally can now recognize that he finds it adorable.

 

It’s two in the morning and they are nearing the end of the last episode when Wally turns to Dick and feels his heart in his throat.

 

Neither of them have changed out of their pajamas since they put on a fresh set to spend the day in, or done anything hygienic since the night before, and Dick has rough stubble on his jaw, which is open in awe. Wally watches his lips for a moment before they close and Dick is turning towards him. The full force of Dick’s blue eyes on him hits Wally in the gut, forcing the air to rush out of him. “Holy shit you’re gorgeous.”

 

Dick looks shocked for a second before he breaks into a (nervous?) grin. “No homo, though, right?”

 

Wally can’t laugh at that like he usually would. “No. _Really_ homo. Or, pan, I guess. I’m still not sure.”

 

Nervous chuckles dissipate and Dick breathes, “Are you serious? I mean…no I mean that’s great, Wally, I’m really happy for you.”

 

“I was a dick to Roy because I’m in love with you,” Wally blurts and _okay_ so he hadn’t ever told himself he was in _love_ with Dick, so where did that come from. “I mean.. I don’t know if it’s that. I really like you, and I have a stupid big crush on you.”

 

“Holy shit,” Dick’s words are coming out in gasps, like they’re another plot twist in the show that’s still rolling on the screen (and Wally can think of a better backdrop for this moment than a man bleeding out on a sidewalk but it’s okay, this is already a train wreck.)

 

“I’m sorry that I acted like a dick. I know that liking you isn’t an excuse, I feel terrible about it and I already talked to Roy.” Boy was _that_ an awkward conversation. He guessed almost immediately that Wally liked Dick. Actually, most of their friends did, the bastards. Their friends are so supportive and loving and Wally hates them all. (He loves each of them with every inch of his being.)

 

Wally recounts the week Dick missed for him, his hands and voice shaking. Every bit of him feels the need to move, but he doesn’t want to get off the couch, or move anywhere, in case the deep blue eyes trained so intently on him now won’t follow.

 

“I was so jealous and confused as to what I was feeling and why I was feeling it that I got jealous and lashed out. It was still wrong of me, but that’s why it happened. That’s the real reason I have a problem with you kissing other boys. Or anyone.” Wally closes his story, and watches Dick dissolve into watery giggles.

 

“I have been flirting with you for the past two years of my life, this is something I gave up hoping for a long time ago. I was trying to get the fuck over you.” Wally’s heart breaks in two for Dick. “I can’t believe I fell for such a dork. You couldn’t even tell you were jealous? I didn’t even think you were capable of it, I tried pretty hard to get that reaction out of you. Which was probably just as inappropriate as you lashing out at Roy. I’m not taking full responsibility for it, but I will admit that I definitely amp up the flirting when you’re in the room.” Dick touches Wally’s cheek and his soft smile dissolves into the shit eating grin that most people who fall for him mistake as smolder. Wally recognizes it as the face he gets when he knows he can successfully seduce someone. He never thought it would feel this intent when it’s focused on him.

 

He doesn’t really have time to ponder it, because Dick dissolves into giggles and murmurs something about Wally looking too smitten for him to handle before closing the distance between their mouths.

 

Beards are an interesting new factor to kissing. The scratch of the stubble first makes Wally jolt in surprise, then giggle at the new sensation, then melt as it leaves burn marks on his neck. He sighs at the feeling of the lips accompanying it to his neck, and tangles his fingers in Dick’s hair, too blissed out from both the weight off his chest and the feeling of his crush sucking a mark onto his collarbone to do much else. Muscles are no new experience to Wally, because his last girlfriend is an _archer_ , so he can’t seem to find any other differences between boys and girls when making out. Still, theres plenty of time to explore and find out. Dick drags his lips back up to Wally’s, and Wally nips one sharply because _ow_ honestly, the beard burn is actually starting to hurt. Dick grins like he knows exactly what that was for and continues to press his mouth to Wally’s.

 

Wally just barely pulls away, both to take a moment to breath and to say, “I don’t think I have a problem with you kissing people if the person is me.”

 

Dick barks a laugh and presses their foreheads together. “I don’t have a problem with that either.”

 

**XxX**

 

“God I’m happy for you two, I really am, but could you tone down the pda? You’re giving me a toothache.”

 

“I don’t see a difference between now and before, honestly, babe.” Zatanna laughs when Wally sticks his tongue out at her. His completely unoccupied tongue, because he is classy and does not make out with his boyfriend when he’s out with his friends. They’re holding hands, though, because that’s perfectly fine and normal for couples. (Plus his pale skin and Dick’s brown skin contrast each other so nicely that not showing it off would be an actual crime)

 

“I do,” Dick says, “I, for one, am much happier now than I was before this asshole figured himself out.”

 

“Hey, punk, I know where you sleep, don’t test me.”

 

“Literally both of you need to shut the fuck up before I scream.” Hartley groans, miming turning off his hearing aides.

 

Wally grins at him and signs, “I can be just as cheesy in sign language, Rathaway. You can’t escape it.”

 

“Fuck you, West.”

 

“That’s Grayson’s job.” James coos, and bumps his and Hartley’s shoulders together. “I’m free, if you’re up for it though.”

 

Artemis hoots as her girlfriend wolf whistles at the two of them. “Finally tired of being the spare tires, Jesse?”

 

“Please, Crock, you four are a mini van and Pipes and I are a motorcycle.”

 

“Lame.” Wally makes a face, letting Dick steal his french fries as long as he’s nodding in agreement. (Which of course, he is.)

 

“If one more person says something gross and cheesy, I’m leaving and never talking to any of you again.” Hartley grumbles, but he doesn't lean away from where he and James are still touching.

 

“Zee, it’s you and Arte’s turn.” Dick grins directly at Hartley.

 

“Artemis,” Zatanna turns to her girlfriend with a serious face. Artemis grins and gives a show of putting on a faux serious scowl. “Will you marry me?”

 

“Oh, Zatanna, of _course._ Swoon!” Artemis falls into Wally, and laughs with him, missing her girlfriend moving to the side of her chair on one knee. When she rights herself and finally sees, her laughter cuts off immediately. “Holy fuck you’re kidding me.”

 

There is a ring and a box and if this is still a hoax it was very expensive and Artemis didn’t know about it. Wally thumps his hand on Dick’s thigh excitedly, as if he is missing a single second of this.

 

“I’m serious, Art.” Zatanna grins widely.

 

Five minutes later, the group is kicked out of the restaurant for causing a disturbance, but are they supposed to _not_ scream when one friend proposes to another to the shock of exactly everyone. A sweet waitress named Megan sneaks them their unfinished food and three slices of chocolate cake.

 

Wally doesn’t even mind that Dick eats half the cake. This might be the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I've never kissed anyone in my life? sorry abt that
> 
> send me prompts of come cry about any of these assholes w/ my on tumblr @ eridanganronpa !!


End file.
